The Hidden Secret
by xmissimpossablex
Summary: Maura had a baby and now Jane is Pregnant. i suck at summary's but please read this was just a quick idea that popped into my head sorry if you don't understand it
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles wish I did.**

Maura was thinking what had happened thirteen years ago she was given birth

"_Push Maura push"_ _the doctor said as her family were shaken their heads_

"_A couple more pushes Maura and it will all be over" she said to herself_

_**On the 1**__**st**__** of June 2000 Louise Leigh Isles was born**_

Maura was snapped out of her daydream by her wife Jane Rizzoli kissing her on the cheek

"Hey you she said trying to forget her daydream be it wouldn't leave mind" as she kissed her back

"So big day"

"It is" said a confused Maura

"You forgot its scan day remember"

**(Quick note Jane is the one who's pregnant)**

"I'm so sorry baby had so much paper work to get done it must of slipped my mind" she said while hugging her wife

"It's ok baby" Jane says as she hugs her back

**Maura's POV**

"Jane baby I have something to tell you"

"Ok what's up?"

"Well 13 years ago I had a baby"

"What, babe why didn't you tell me sooner"

"I guess I forgot"

"Your doctor Maura Rizzoli isles you don't guess"

"Well she was born this day and I got a letter in the mail"

_Dear mum or Maura_

_My adoptive parents have recently told me that I was adopted,_

_As I am 13 I have started secondary school here in Ireland where I live,_

_Since I found out that I am adopted I have wanted to meet you all I know that your name is Maura and you're the chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts, I would love to come and meet you my mum and dad are planning to send me to a boarding school but I would love it if you considered letting me live with you._

_Louise xx_

"Aw Maur that's so sweet and I don't think that's just the stupid hormones"

"So you wouldn't mind if Louise came to live with us babe"

"Off course I wouldn't mind but if the guess room is going to be the nursery then where would she sleep and don't say the sofa"

"Well we could make the attic a room and put all the junk from the attic in the basement"

"I like that idea well hurry up or we will miss our appointment"

**(At the doctors)**

**Jane's POV**

"Maur baby why did u give Louise up"

"I didn't have a choice it was during my internship I gave birth and Constance wouldn't let me keep her"

"I'm curious does your mum know that I'm pregnant"

"Me? I don't she knows that we're married and when we were at the art show she said you're getting a little chubby"

"She said what"

"_JANE RIZZOLI ISLES" the intercom says_

"_How's the happy couple" says the doctor_

"Oh we're fine can we get starter we're kinda in a rush"

"We are Maur?"

"Yea we need to get the letter wrote and gets my little girl back where she belongs"

"Ok baby"

"_Well do you want to know the gender?"_

"Yea"

"_Ok well it looks like your having a girl"_

"A little girl baby"

"Can't wait"

**(Back at the house)**

_Dear Louise _

_Well it's your mom _

_And I and my wife would love for you to come live with us_

_We found out that we are going to have a baby girl in a few months _

_So we were thinking if you wanted to come over on the 14__th__ of June _

_Me and Jane can't wait to meet you and I can't wait to see the baby girl that I was forced to give up_

Tomorrow we are going to get your room all done up and ready for then, take care

Mom and Jane xxxx

**(A couple of days later)**

"Baby there is a letter for you"

_Dear mom and mommy _

_Can't wait to come now I have always been an only child and I can't wait for a little sister_

_To come Chris and Jenifer have bought me a plane ticket for the 10__th__ so I hope that's ok _

_Tell mommy that I will love her as much as I love you and I hope she's awesome _

_Louise XX_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF FACTS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED.**

**MAURA'A POV**

"Baby are you ok"

"Yea I'm just so happy that she is calling you mommy"

"Well she's sure not going to call me daddy is she"

"OH crap Maur she comes tomorrow"

"Yea "

"Her room isn't done"

"don't stress it's bad for the baby and I have moved all the junk from the attic to the basement just need to paint it and do you think Frankie and Tommy could help move the bed, wardrobe and desk "

"I will ring them now"

_**JANE ON THE PHONE WITH FRANKIE**_

"_Hey little bro"_

"_Hey what do you need?"_

"_Could you Tommy and possibly Frost come over and help move some stuff"_

"_Sure but why I thought you had the nursery sorted"_

"_We do but it's for Maura's daughter"_

"_Maura has a daughter, does Ma know"_

"_Yes Maura has a daughter and no Ma doesn't know we were planning to keep it a secret until she gets here tomorrow and don't think of telling Ma"_

"_Ok Janie you know your very bossy"_

_**Jane hangs up**_

"Frankie, Frost and Tommy are coming over later" Jane says

"ok so do you want to discuss baby names" questions Maura

" I like the name Maddison and I like the name Florence " replies Jane

"Florence like Florence Nightingale the famous British nurse who founded modern nursing " said Maura as she hugged her wife.

_**(At the airport)**_

**JANE'S POV**

"Maur baby are you excited"

" off course I am"

They were in the arrival lounge waiting for louise

"Baby I think that's her"

"I think so too"

A young girl walk up to the couple and says

"are you Maura and jane"

"yes we are and you must be louise"

**LOUISE'S POV**

"mum"

"mummy"

"yea sweetie"

"I love you's"

"we love you too baby"

"mommy, I know that I'm not your daughter but I would love you to make me your daughter"

"so you want me to adopt you"

"yes mommy "

"well when we get to the house all of my family is going to be there im going to warn you my Ma is a hugger she will squish u to death that's what she did to your Mom when we told her I was pregnant "

"ok so I have a hugger for Nana "

"yea and you have two uncles and an aunt"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you katiejean01 for the review hope this chapter is longer**

**JANES POV**

"Maur baby"

"Yea"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

"Can you shout Louise for me please?"

"LOUISE"

"Yea mom "

"My and mommy need to talk to you for a sec"

"Ok mom"

"Sweetie we have enrolled you in the local middle school for 7th grade"

"Oh I thought it would have been the same as in Ireland"

"What grade were you in Ireland sweetie"

"Year 8 about to go into year 9"

"Oh well I'm sure it won't be that different honey"

"I'm going to work I will she you tonight Jane and Lou be good for mommy" Maura says and she kisses her girls

"Ok mom love you" as she kisses her back

Maura thinks to herself how lucky she is to have a beautiful wife and smart and funny teenager

"Mommy"

"Yea baby"

"Do you miss working?"

"Well I'm only on maternity leave so a couple of months after Maddie is born I will be going back, Why honey?"

"Well that's where you and mom met and you have friends there like Uncle Frost and uncle Korsak"

"Yea but I would rather be here with you, now come here "

Louise go's to Jane and cuddles up to Jane and falls asleep

**(Later that night)**

Maura walks through the door to find her daughter and wife asleep and cuddled up on the sofa she go's and get the blanket that was in the kitchen and puts it round them

"Night night" she says as she go's upstairs to go to bed

**NO ONES POV**

**(The next morning)**

Jane and Louise are still on the couch when Maura comes down stairs trying so hard not to wake one of them, Jane wakes up and says

"Its 5:30 and you look like you're about to walk down a cat walk in Paris"

"Dead body at the university" Maura says as she kisses her wife

"Still you look stunning "

"Well I guess I like to look stunning"

"Maur baby you don't guess"

"You're right I just must be this stunning" she giggles as she kisses her wife goodbye

"She kisses Louise and go's to work"

Jane wakes Louise up and go's and makes them a peanut butter and fluff sandwich

"Mommy what can you tell me about mom's mom and dad"

"well, baby when your mom was pregnant with you her mom made her give you up and I don't know about her dad because I've only met him once and that was to ask him if I could marry his daughter and it was on Skype so I don't really know him" Jane says as she handed the sandwich to her daughter

"Oh why didn't granny want me?"

"I don't know honey; I just think she was thinking about your mom as she had just started her internship"

"Oh ok" she says as she hugged Jane tight

"Mommy I love you"

"I love you too baby"

**(Later on that day)**

Maura comes home to see Jane and Louise on the floor doing a puzzle

"Mom"

"Hi sweetie what have you been up to today"

"Nothing much me and mommy had Peanut butter and fluff sandwiches, talked and now we're doing a puzzle" said Louise as she sat on her moms lap

"Oh really now"

"Yea can I go up to my room please?"

"Sure baby"

_Knock knock knock_

"Maur baby could you get that"

"Sure honey"

"Mother?"

**AN: Hope you like this chapter I'm sick so I will probs be writing more please read**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: GUYS DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPER WILL BE UP SOON ,I HAVE NOT FORGOT ABOUT YOU SO I GOT A BETA SO I HOPE MY STORYS WILL BE BETTER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S PLEASE TELL ME THEM SO I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: JUST A QUICK CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY

MAURA'S POV

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Hello darling, I just thought that I would pop by whilst I'm in Boston"

"Oh, well you better come in"

"Thank you, so where is Jane?"

"I think her and Louise are giving Jo Friday a Bath"

"_Louise_?"

"Yes, my daughter"

"Really, can I meet her?"

"Erm, I guess so, I'll get her"

"LOUISE CAN YOU COME HERE A SECOND?"

"SURE MOM"

LOUISE'S POV

"Louise, this is my mother Constance"

"Hi, I'm Louise"

"Hello, I'm your nana"

"No you're not, I only have one nana, and she wanted me, so if you don't mind I'm going to finish bathing Jo, it was nice to meet you"

(Up in the bathroom)

JANE'S POV

"Who was that Lou?"

"Constance"

"Oh really?"

"Yea the cheek of her, she made mom give me up and now she wants to know me"

"Well, maybe she regrets making mom give you up, so now she wants to make up for lost time"

"Well, she is not my granny, nanny or nana, she is just Constance"

"That's a bit harsh Lou"

"I don't care, she can't just come here and expect me to play happy family. Now that I'm 13, I know who my real family are, so she can just piss of"

"LOUISE! Don't ever use that language okay? I know that you're annoyed, but you can't use those words"

"I'm sorry mommy, I just don't want her here. I just want her to go away and leave us alone. I don't even think she knows that you're pregnant"

"Trust me she doesn't, when I was about 4 months, me and your mom went to some art thing and she just thought I had put on weight"

"Seriously she's such a bitch… Oh, sorry mommy"

"It's okay, I agree, but just don't say it around mom, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

(DOWNSTAIRS)

CONSTANCE'S POV

"Darling, would you like to tell me why Louise hates me?"

"I don't think she hates you mom"

"She does"

"Okay, well, she wanted to know why I gave her up and I had to lie"

"How bad was the hives?"

"Pretty bad, so then I said that you made me give her up so I could finish my internship"

"I'm sure Jane would understand the real reason"

"I know mother, do you mind? I think I'm going to tell her tonight"

"Sure darling, I will see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

MAURA'S POV

"JANE, CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC PLEASE?"

"SURE, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE"


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES IM SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL BUT HERES AN UPDATE ANYWAYS BUT I THINK THIS STORY HAS DIED SO I THINK I MIGHT HAVE 1 MORE AFTER THIS :]**

JANE'S POV:

"Hey honey what's up" I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch

"I just needed to tell you something," Maura says as she sits next to me

"Ok, but just to let you know, Lou hates your mom."

"I know that. Listen, I haven't been truly honest with you about why I gave Lou up" She says with tears starting to form in her eyes

"Hey, it's ok, don't cry, you didn't know me when you were pregnant with her, so I don't need to know the reason ok? And as long as she's not one of my brothers, I'm ok with not knowing" I reply with a giggle

"Her father is not one of your brothers, but are you sure you don't want to know?" Maura asks, wiping her tears away.

"Well, if you really want to tell me, but I'm fine either way, it's your decision."

"I need to tell you… I was just starting my internship and I asked my mother to watch her, I was so worried something was going to happen because you know my mother, she doesn't really know how to look after kids, so I asked my resident if I could ring my mother to see if she was ok, but my resident said no. She said 'you're a doctor and you have patients to look after, so keep your home life at home'. So after my 48 hour shift, I checked my phone and realised I had 59 missed calls from my mom. I rang her and she said someone had taken Louise from me" Maura was now choking back tears and I held her tightly.

"Maur, you don't have to go on if you don't want to. It's ok."

"I'm fine. I have to let it out. So then I asked my mom if the kidnappers left anything, and she said they left a letter, so I asked her to read it.

_'__Dear Maura_

_I see you have started your internship, so I thought I would take something off your hands to help you succeed.__Someone in my family has taken in your daughter; you do not, and you will never know__who. The man who got you knocked up in the first place is now dead, so he will never get custody. I will only need this child until she is__no longer a child.__I__will treat her the way I never got the chance to with you. I love you princess and I hope__you will understand that I did what I thought was the best for you._

_Paddy Doyle'_

So then I thought 'why did he take my princess, the daughter I wanted, and my boyfriend?' I was so depressed that I had to redo my intern year, but I am so happy, now that I have my princess back and a new one on the way" Maura says as she wipes her tears away

What Maura and I didn't know was that Louise was sitting on the stairs and had overheard everything that Maura had said. She walked into the living room where Maura and I were, in each other's arms

"Mom, was that true?" Louise asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah baby, that was all true. I really did want you."

"So why didn't you come looking for me then?"

"I did, but I thought you would still be in Boston. I didn't think to check other countries or states. All I want to know is, during all these years, did any of the people hurt you?"

"No mom. I'm just so glad that I'm back home"

"Me too baby"

"Maura, baby, I think my water just broke"


	7. Chapter 7

LAST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY I WILL DO MORE STORIES :]

JANE'S POV:

"Jane, honey, are you sure?" Maura said with panic in her voice

"Yes I'm sure, I've been having pains all day. I just thought it was something else"

"Ok, well we need to get you to the hospital, mommy" says an excited Louise

"Ho hey, I never said anything about a hospital birth. I want to have her here" I say stubbornly

"Well you might just be too close to delivery to make it to hospital Jane, do you mind if I have a look" says a frantic Maura

"Of course not, you're my wife, but Louise, I don't want you to have to witness this, so you stay by my head or you go up to your room ok?"

"I think I'll stay with you mommy, if it hurts you can just hold my hand, but not my right, I need that for school" Louise says with a chuckle

"Ok Jane, you are about 6cm dilated. I'm not going to force you since you don't want to go to hospital, but do you want me to call the midwife?" Maura says in a calmer voice.

"NO, I want you to deliver her. You're my wife and I have our daughter to keep my calm." I say gripping Louise's hand when the next contraction hits.

"Ok my love, I'm just going to check you again, well Jane you look about 10cm. On the count of three I'm going to need you to push ok? 1…2…3 push," Maura says as I push

"Oh my god this hurts so much Maura" I say sobbing

"It's ok Mommy, you're going to be ok" Louise says trying to reassure me

"I know baby, but it hurts so much, I just want it to be over" I say still sobbing

"Jane honey, we have a baby girl"

"Really? Well I knew it was a girl, but she came so quick" I say

"Lou can you please go up and get a nappy and a baby grow?" Maura asks her daughter

On the way upstairs Louise is thinking to herself.

LOUISE'S POV

_I have a little sister,__oh my god!__I have always wanted one, but my adoptive mother couldn't have kids. I hope mom and mommy will be so happy, mom didn't have me my whole childhood__so__she gets a second chance_.

I walk into the nursery and pick out the cutest baby grow that has snow white on it and one of the nappies, I also brought down a hat, some boots and some gloves.

_MADDISION FLORENCE RIZZOLI_

_WAS BORN ON THE 17/10/13_

_**~end~**_


End file.
